


Csethiro's Villanelle

by hamsterwoman



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/M, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: Written for minutia_r's prompt:Csethiro/Maia, a sword against your enemies





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



As dainty bauble we could never please  
The court, the gossips, but, Serenity,  
We'll be a sword against your enemies.

A warrior's heart is out of fashion these  
Days, and (like our nose) it's plain to see  
As dainty bauble we could never please.

No handicap is kindness; no disease  
A gentle heart upon the throne, and we  
Can be the sword against your enemies.

You build your bridges, never to appease,  
But to do right: a lasting legacy,  
No worthless bauble. It could never please

Us to be mere drapery, to cease  
The warrior's dance; we choose instead to be  
A sharpened sword against your enemies.

So let us share, in hardship and in ease,  
Whatever fate thou findst or buildst for thee:  
As dainty bauble I could never please --  
I'll be a sword against thy enemies.


End file.
